Primer y último beso
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: John, el día de su boda se da cuenta de cuanto ama a Sherlock. Se odia por no habérselo dicho nunca, o atrevido a aceptar sus sentimientos. Esa noche, antes de que el detective se marche, compartirán un primer y último beso. Después todo se convertirá en un caos.
1. Chapter 1

Otro fic… corto pero se me ocurrió…. ;)

No me maten, soy nueva en esto de los fics. Y si hay algún horroso error ortográfico traten de traducirme …

**Primer y último beso**

Mary se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido que elegimos de hecho, entre los dos. Su cabello rubio siempre me ha parecido gracioso, y su maquillaje es perfecto. La recepción después de la iglesia resultó bastante buena pero creo que esa no es la palabra que debería definir mis emociones este día.

Sin embargo: bueno, es lo correcto. No ha sido perfecto. Ni maravilloso. Ni el mejor momento de mi vida. Solo bueno. Y sospecho que ahora que lo veo tocar su violín, mientras me doy cuenta que me he casado con Mary, por fin me atrevo a aceptar lo que me ocurre.

Me he casado con alguien equivocado. Y sin embargo no puedo decir "No"; ya he mentido, ya he dicho amarla, y no hay vuelta atrás.

Aferro entre mis dedos una copa de champán. Mis manos tiemblan, otra vez. Y mi respiración es entrecortada. Mary estrecha mi mano entre sus dedos, sonriéndome alegremente. Pero yo no despego mi mirada de aquellas manos que tocan magistralmente el violín, acariciando las cuerdas. Imagino que esas cuerdas podrían ser mis dedos, y el arpa rozada finamente por su aliento, mi boca.

Sherlock ¡Maldito Sherlock! Tus ojos se posan en mí, y mis manos tiemblan tanto que la copa de champan amenaza con caer bruscamente. Consigo sostenerla, al igual que tu mirada.

Muchos a mi alrededor creerán que estoy azorado por la magnífica canción, pero son tus bucles de ébano, tu piel de alabastro y tu mirada grisácea la que envían a mi corazón contra mis costillas una y otra vez cual pulsación desesperada, como un grito sordo que jamás escapará de mis labios.

Te amo. Y nunca pude decírtelo. Quería mantener mi propia mentira, llevar una vida normal, porque desde que volví de Afganistán he creído que mi única salvación seria tener una esposa, hijos, y un trabajo común y corriente como médico.

¡Qué mentira! Jamás seré común. Aunque no extraordinario como tú, Sherlock.

No sé si seré capaz de resistir esta mentira.

Solo ahora me doy cuenta que mi constante repetir de "no soy gay" ha sido un farsa. Y me pregunto que hubiera sido de ti y de mi si uno de los dos se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo, a decir lo que sentía, a mirar a los ojo del otro y compartir un beso atrevido, una caricia robada.

Sé que me amas, me lo dices con tu melodía, con tu semblante frío pero en el fondo destrozado por mi boda. Y estoy seguro de que yo te amo.

La fiesta continúa luego de que tú terminas de tocar. La música cambia y todos bailan alocadamente, beben, e incluso Lestrade pierde el control. Yo miro hacia la nada, imaginando que tú eres quién toma mi mano, no Mary. Pero no quiero herirla, ya es mi esposa, ya no hay forma de evitarlo.

El mundo se me cae cuando veo de reojo que colocas un sobre en el podio donde tocaste la melodía. Mi alma se rompe en pedazos al ver cómo te colocas el abrigo, y disimuladamente limpias una lágrima mientras miras a toda la fiesta, a todo ese mundo al cual nunca has pertenecido. Presiento que a veces el ser extraño, diferente, excluido, te afecta.

Sales. E impulsivamente salgo tras de ti. Me odio por dejar a Mary a mitad de una frase, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas.

Atravieso la puerta principal del lugar donde celebramos la recepción de la boda, y tú estás reajustando tu abrigo, dispuesto a marcharte.

El frío cala mis huesos, y soy incapaz de acercarme más a ti. Tú notas mi presencia; permaneces quieto. Te volteas, y una corriente eléctrica apacigua mi ansiedad, tus ojos chocan con los míos.

-Felicidades- dices con tus labios carnosos que tanto he deseado, me tomas por los hombros y sonríes amargamente.

-Eso creo…-musito, perdiéndome en tu mirada, en tu aroma dulce pero adictivo.

Sin previo aviso te inclinas sobre mi rostro, deslizando una de tus manos desde mi hombro hacia mi mejilla. Tus labios atrapan lo míos. Cierro los ojos y respondo al beso que prontamente se profundiza.

Cuando me falta el aire, cuando sentir tu aliento mesclado en el mío parece poder hacerme desfallecer y revivir de las cenizas, todo en un segundo; cuando mi corazón late emocionado…tú te apartas.

-Felicidades, John.- repites apretando mi hombro- mi John. Mi querido John- susurras a mi oído. Yo permanezco pasmado, deseoso de ti, y al mismo tiempo quebrado.

Dando media vuelta te alejas entre la oscuridad y que se entremezcla con las luces moradas de la recepción. Toco mis labios…No quiero olvidar ese beso nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

Una breve continuación de esta historia, gracias a la sugerencia de Fran Ktrin Black. Poco a poco iré moldeando la historia y trataré de darle un final descente jejeje….creo….

Han pasado dos meses ya. Dos meses en que no paro de escuchar a la gente comentando sobre la linda pareja que hacemos con Mary. Dos meses en que a pesar de esa máscara de perfección que llevo con mi matrimonio, no puedo evitar durante mis largas duchas, tocar mis labios, cerrar mis ojos, y pensar en ese beso, en esa noche que, me desgarra el alma pensarlo, nunca volverá a ser.

No te he visto desde que partí de luna de miel con Mary, y las cosas marchan mal. La cotidianidad no me sienta para nada bien, y ella lo sabe. Trata de convencerme de que vaya a verte, de que sigua una que otro caso contigo, pero me es imposible.

Sencillamente sé que si volviera a verte, a tenerte tan cerca, el deseo sería demasiado, me arrogaría hacia ti y ¡Sabe Dios qué locuras cometería!

Por Mary quiero evitar las tentaciones. Ella me ama, lo siento, y aprecio aquello. Y por eso mismo deseo hacerla feliz.

Me ha costado mucho últimamente. Pues llegar a casa, de la clínica, cenar, ver televisión, darme una ducha, ir a dormir, despertar y repetir la tediosa rutina es semejante a un palpitar tortuoso que resuena en mi cabeza recordándome que solo existe una persona capaz de hacerme sentir vivo. Tú.

Es cuando mi cabeza está por explotar, cuando luzco terriblemente desencajado en el trabajo, que finalmente tomo el consejo de mi esposa, salgo a las cinco de la tarde de mi oficina y busco un taxi.

Ya no lo soporto más. Tengo que verte, así suceda algo de lo cual me arrepentiré…¿Arrepentiré? Te deseo, Dios Santo, y no me arrepentiría de ello nunca. Pero seguro Mary me odiaría, y no me creo capaz de soportar el lastimarla.

Durante el trayecto que me toma desde la clínica a Baker Street, voy pensando en innumerables escenarios posibles de nuestro encuentro.

En el primero me recibes dando un salto a mis brazos, besándome apasionadamente, recorriendo tus manos ansiosas sobre mi ropa, nuestra ropa, que comienza a estorbarnos. Y la arrancamos. Perdemos las inhibiciones y…

En el segundo yo entro al 221B y te hallo sentado en tu sofá de siempre, refundido en tu palacio mental. Espero a que salgas y notes mi presencia. Al hacerlo me saludas como siempre, me ofreces té, y cuando quiero hablarte de lo sucedido en la boda, me dices que aquel beso era tu forma de demostrar aprecio, mas nada diferente.

En el tercero, y debo admitirlo es el que más me desgarra, apenas entro me hallo con una mujer con tu bata atravesando la sala. Ella me saluda, y tras una conversación fugaz te llama, usando una ternura que me da arcadas. Tú la tratas de la misma manera. La besas ¡con esos labios que deberían ser MIOS!

Sacudo la cabeza. El hombre del taxi me hace despertar del trance. Ya hemos llegado y me pide que le page. Cancelo, y salgo del taxi. Al principio ansioso, después me lleno de valentía estando frente a la puerta. Pero una vez dentro, siento que las rodillas se me doblan.

Subo las escaleras, percibiendo mi respiración agitada.

El escenario que me encuentro no es ninguno de los que he imaginado. Pues no estás allí. Te llamo varias veces, sin encontrarte. Hasta que en el umbral de la puerta, ataviada con dos tazas de té y unos pastelillos aparece la Señora Hudson.

-John, querido, siéntate, siéntate- me dice ofreciéndome sitio en tu sofá y ella ocupando el que era mío cuando compartíamos piso.

-Señora Hudson, no hace falta-trato de evitar me brinde té. Termino aceptando.

-Creí que no regresarías por aquí. Que tú y Sherlock habían tenido alguna clase de pelea. ¡Qué tonta soy! Por supuesto que él está furioso por tu boda. Pero es que has sido muy tonto John, digo Mary es una buena chica, pero Sherlock…¡Oh, pobre niño!- la señora Hudson no para de hablar, mis oídos duelen y poco le atiendo, pero sé de entre sus palabras que escucho que tiene razón-…no lo he visto hace días ya…-

-¡Espere!- coloco con violencia la taza en la mesa de centro, haciendo que la señora Hudson dé un salto-¿Qué no lo ha visto hace días? ¡¿Qué quiere decir?!- me pongo de pie de un salto.

-¡Oh, creí que lo sabías! Sherlock ha estado fuera ya mucho tiempo. No viene muy seguido a casa…creo…- murmura, sus ojos se cristalizan y yo temo algo terrible. –creo que ha sufrido una recaída.

La señora Hudson apenas termina la frase, y yo me doy cuenta de que he salido del piso como alma que lleva el diablo. Mi pecho se oprime, no puedo respirar. Una vez en la calle la cabeza me da vueltas. No sé a dónde ir.

Solo se me ocurre algo. Y me estremezco por la sola idea.

Tomo un taxi, lo cual me cuesta trabajo a pesar de estar en el centro de Londres, y le indico al conductor una dirección que sé de memoria. Es un lugar no muy lejos de donde Mary y yo vivimos, una casa abandonada donde… trago saliva de solo pensar lo que hacen allí decenas de jóvenes día tras día.

El taxista me ve, preocupado cuando yo bajo en el deplorable lugar. Pero apenas le pongo atención. Le pago y corro al pórtico destartalado lleno de grafitis inentendibles, y de ventanas cegadas con tablones de madera podrida.

Abrir la puerta no me cuesta nada. Y atravesar lo que parece ser una estancia, tampoco. En los salones, cocina, y escaleras, varios colchones repletos de moho y suciedad sirven de cama para un grupo inimaginable de adictos, harapientos, de rostros demacrados, que apenas si me ven.

Sus ojos de miradas despedazadas y vidriosas apenas me reconocen. Siento una opresión en los huesos al verlos enfermizos, cadavéricos, y tan desesperados insanamente por inyectarse e inhalar sustancias que podrían matarlos en cualquier momento.

Corro entre las camas, buscando entre tantas cobijas viejas, y gente drogada, tu rostro. No te encuentro, y el alivio me embarga durante unos instantes.

Pero eres Sherlock Holmes, debo recordar. No te quedarías entre tanta gente, es más apenas si me soportar a mi como para decidir pasar tanto tiempo entre tantas personas.

El corazón se me estruja. Salgo corriendo como loco. Debe haber un sótano, un ático, un lugar desolado donde de seguro te irías a refundir.

Y lo encuentro.

Una puerta apenas visible, en la vieja cocina, abre paso por medio de unas escaleras a un sótano cubierto de moho, asqueroso, olor a orines, y completamente a oscuras. Saco mi celular del bolsillo para iluminar el sitio aparentemente vacío.

En una esquina, envuelto en una bata azul mugrienta, con los cabellos azabaches desordenados, el rostro pálido y la piel alrededor de los ojos de pupilas dilatados, una figura demacrada levanta la vista.

Tú.

Quiero vociferar. Quiero llorar. Quiero golpearte, matarte. Pero lo único que atino a hacer es a pedirte que te pares.

Tardas en procesar mis palabras. Estás tan drogado. Pero al final me obedeces. Durante dos segundos, claro, pues luego tus piernas de doblan y caes al suelo. Al principio creo que es uno de tus trucos. Te visto manipular a las personas, pero cuando comienzas a temblar de manera intermitente y dedico una fugaz mirada a la esquina donde habían estado enfurruñado me doy cuenta.

Una sobredosis. Hay tantas jeringas en el suelo que me pregunto por qué no has muerto aún.

Sigues convulsionándote, y sin poder respirar, te levanto en brazos. En penumbras salgo del sótano. Tú te sacudes en mis brazos gimiendo y arqueando tu cuello. Tu pulso está por los cielos.

Salgo a la calle, y no tengo idea de a donde correr. Solo avanzo por la acera, desesperado, y no sé cómo llego hasta la puerta de una clínica donde entro exigiendo una enfermera a todo pulmón.

Me hacen dejarte en una camilla, y me cuesta separarme de ti.

Paso las siguientes dos horas dando mil vueltas por el pasillo. Pensando en que si algo te ocurriera, yo no sería capaz de soportarlo. No podría. Y mucho menos sabiendo que moriste sin saber nunca cuando te amaba, que hubiera dado la vida por ti si era necesario.

Las palabras que dijiste en mi boda retumban en mi cabeza.

Yo era, ante tus ojos, el mejor hombre. Y te había abandonado cuando más me necesitabas.

Golpeo la pared. Y una voz de una enfermera me llama. Pienso que me va a reclamar por mi acto de violencia.

-¿John Watson?.-pregunta.

Asiento.

-Su amigo está estable. Un poco consiente, y desea verlo-. Me dice.

Mi corazón da un vuelco de alegría. No puedo creer que lo haya salvado. Respiro un par de veces antes de entrar en la habitación, y mis fuerzas menguan cuando te veo en la camilla, débil, temblando, pálido y decaído.

-Sherl…-susurró, incapaz de terminar tu nombre.

-John, yo lo siento…John- dices. Escucharte mencionar mi nombre, me parece lo más hermoso que escuchado salir de tu boca alguna vez.

-Eres un maldito idiota-grito. Acercándome. Me siento en el derecho de gritarte, golpearte, estrangularte, si es necesario. Pero lo que hago es tan cursi, tonto y maravilloso que no me arrepiento.

Me acercó hasta tu camilla, atrapando tu cuello con ambas manos y te beso, profundamente hasta cuando tus labios se hinchan, y nuestras lenguas se rozan haciéndome sentir el paraíso.

-Eres un idiota- me dices.

-Tú más. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, nunca- hablo y vuelvo a besarte sintiendo el sabor salado de tus lágrimas y las mías al descender sobre nuestro beso.

Un crujido de la puerta abriéndose, a nuestras espaldas, me hace dejarte. Al voltearme, el alma se me cae a los pies, el cielo parece resquebrajarse y golpearme regresándome a la realidad.

Mary está de pie en la puerta, con el rostro desencajado, la mirada atónita, abriendo y cerrando la boca.

-John, me llamó una enfermera diciendo que Sherlock había sido internando- habla, temblorosa, su voz quebrada. Acto seguido, sale corriendo sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Una vez más no sé si quedarme contigo o ir tras ella como se supone que debería hacer. Finalmente te dirijo una mirada de disculpa, tú me sonríes amargamente, y salgo tras Mary prometiéndome que volveré por ti.

La intercepto en el pasillo principal.

Trato de explicarle, pero ella llora descontroladamente, diciendo mil cosas sobre que siempre la han traicionado pero que jamás lo esperó de mí. Se me parte el corazón pero tengo que ser sincero.

-Mary, yo te quiero mucho, pero Sherlock…-digo sin querer esconderme nada.

Antes de que yo termine, ella grita:

-John, no quiero exigirte nada, sin embargo- balbucea entre sus llantos- si lo amas, está bien. Si me has reemplazado por él ¡Está bien!-gruñe-pero estoy embarazada- escupe, y el mundo vuelve a darme mil vueltas.

Cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que la noticia de Mary me ha mandado al suelo. Literalmente. La cabeza me palpita, y un médico ilumina mis ojos con una linterna.

Incorporo mi cuerpo lentamente, mareado, y veo a Mary a mi lado, apretándome la mano y sonriéndome.

-Señor, creo que la noticia de su esposa lo ha emocionado demasiado- bromea el doctor, tratando de ser amable. Le sonrío, creo que lo asusto pues decide pronto darnos un momento, y se marcha diciendo que tiene que ver a otros pacientes.

-John….-empieza Mary, con el mismo tono taciturno de hace un momento.

-Mary, no. Te quiero pedir un favor, un solo favor- un sabor amargo asciende hasta mi boca por lo que voy a decir. Pero recuerdo los votos que recité para ella, también el hecho de que ha sido huérfana y siempre ha estado sola, y me maldigo por lo que diré pero…-Mary yo jamás te abandonaría. Por favor, olvida lo que ha ocurrido con Sherlock, olvídalo todo- la abrazo fuertemente, y ella solloza.

Soy incapaz de dejarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueeeeeeeeno me demoré un poquitín ¡estúpido proyecto de grado! Pero estoy de vuelta, escribí este capítulo un poco reacia al principio, pero al final fluyo solo jejejej

**ADVERTENCIA: sexo explícito. ¡Homofóbicos apartaos de este fanfiction!**

**Último Adiós**

Las semanas posteriores a tu recuperación han sido duras. Has pasado durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo. Y Mary me grita constantemente cuando llego a casa tras horas de pasar velando tu recuperación en el hospital.

Soy incapaz de dejarte, aun cuando Mary está esperando un hijo mío, te amo.

No me has hablado. Es imposible que te hayas enterado lo del embarazo de Mary, pero el que no quieras verme me hace temer lo contrario; le has pedido a una enfermera que limite mis entradas a tu habitación privada a cuando estás dormido.

Trato de no asfixiarte con mi presencia, y aunque me duele no poder hablar contigo, lo acepto.

Estoy en la sala de espera, viéndote recuperarte, cada día asisto allí, al hospital, incluso cuando Mary me mira de mala manera. Le he prometido que no la dejaré, y cumpliré mi palabra, pero no sé cómo reaccionar, no tengo la menor idea de que hacer.

Te veo allí todos los días, mirándome expectante, como si desearas que te dijera algo y sin embargo me odiaras, y las palabras mueren en mi boca. ¡¿Por qué todo es tan malditamente difícil contigo Sherlock?! Aunque, en este caso, la culpa es mía. Solo espero que no sepas, ni deduzcas, lo de Mary. No soportaría que, en tu recuperación, apenas pasando de la sobredosis, supieras que no podemos estar juntos por la misma razón que siempre nos ha dividido, mi indecisión. Mi inseguridad que ahora traerá a un niño al mundo al cual me niego a abandonar porque no quiero hacerle daño.

Me pregunto cómo mi vida se convirtió en este nudo en el que ahora estoy metido; y ¿Cómo puedo no hacerte daño a ti, sin hacérselo a ella, y viceversa?

Si tan solo….

¡NO DEBO PENSAR ASÍ! Me reprendo por dentro; desear que mi esposa no estuviera embarazada me hace una mala persona, y no debo serlo. Es decir, siempre he sido un buen hijo, un buen hermano, un bueno soldado y médico, no puedo echarlo a perder todo.

Pero por ti…no sé si sería capaz.

Cierro los ojos, apretando el puente de mi nariz. Recuerdo que fui capaz de retener a Moriarty y gritar que corras, esa noche en la piscina, para salvar tu vida. Iba a morir, y no me importó; todo lo que pensaba era en ti.

Sin embargo ahora hay demasiado interponiéndose entre nosotros, a pesar de que sé que te amo, y de que tus ojos grises azulados cada que me miran cuando me asomo por la puerta me retribuyen ese sentimiento.

En pocos minutos te darán de alta. Has pasado tres semanas aquí. En contra de tu voluntad, por supuesto. Pues Mycroft exigió que te quedases para evitar una recaída, y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo, aun cuando hiciste tu cara de niño triste, diste mil rabietas y dedujiste en alta voz que una de las enfermeras tiene una aventura con el guardia del hospital.

Respiro varias veces, al ver a dicha enfermera saliendo de tu habitación, dirigiéndose hacia mi.

-El señor Holmes saldrá en pocos minutos, ¿Le consigo un taxi?- me pregunta. He pasado tantos días en ese hospital, revisando tu recuperación, soportando tus rabietas (aunque siempre evitando hablar de "ese" tema) que la enfermera ya me conoce bien.

Asiento. Ella sonríe y se marcha.

Un impulso absurdo se apodera de mí. Casi no paso en casa, y hay momentos en que dejo de pensar en Mary y el bebé; este es uno de aquellos. Me precipito aceleradamente a la puerta de tu habitación privada, y sin pensarlo ni llamar, la abro.

Estas acomodándote tu camisa cuando entro. Te miro, durante segundos que son siglos y siglos que deseo fuesen eternidades. Tus cabellos rizados imposiblemente oscuros están más alborotados que nunca. Tus ojos poseen un tono verdoso que se mescla con el azul grisáceo, recordándome al océano durante el verano. Y tu cuerpo… con cada movimiento mientras colocas los botones de la camisa, un músculo se tensa, una porción de tu piel parece llamarme…

Contengo el aire.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte.

En las últimas semanas que ha durado tu recuperación no hemos hablado de ninguno de los temas que trascienden en este instante. Nuestros ya dos besos compartidos. Tu recaída. Y Mary.

La cabeza me da vueltas al ver que me observas, deduciéndome.

'_Estoy casado….tendré un hijo'_ me repito, porque al ver cómo me sonríes, casi cínico, y cierras el último botón de tu camisa, allí donde tus bíceps tensan la delgada tela morada, solo pienso en cerrar la puerta abalanzarme sobre ti ¡Y oh Dios que todo el hospital se entere de mi nombre siendo gritado por tu gruesa voz!

Suelto el aire, involuntariamente, y tu sonríes, como un niño pícaro.

-No sabía que tal era tu problema para conmigo, Watson- me dices

-Sherlock,- reclamó. Odio que me llames tan secamente, aun cuando tu voz es seductora.

Trato de iniciar conversación.

-Debemos hablar-. Sin embargo eres tú, Sherlock Holmes, quién pronuncia las duras palabras.

-Obviamente-. Al afirmar esto siendo que me he transformado en ti.

-Aunque hacerlo sería tedioso, y lo más lógico y preferible para mi sería olvidar el asunto del sótano- te encojes de hombros, restándole importancia.-Es algo irrelevante, doctor- susurras acercándote a mí.

-¡Por un demonio!- grito, furioso. Has conseguido enfurecerme. Retrocedo-¡Podías haber muerto!-.

-Pero no lo hice- replicas, como si tu vida valiera nada.

-¡Sherlock, entiendes la gravedad de lo que hiciste!-.

-En definitiva, sí. Pero no veo por qué alterarse, solo lo hice porque…- tu voz de improviso se corta, eres, por alguna razón incapaz de terminar la frase. Y por extraño que parezca agradezco a tu sociópata lado…. De ser un manipulador común soltarías alguna mentira para darle razón a tus acciones, siendo un sociópata quedas enmudecido, pues el porqué de la sobredosis, de tu intento de auto destrucción debe ser emocional. Por lo tanto, no lo comprendes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pido. Una parte de mi quiere salir corriendo del hospital, ir a casa, y enfurruñarme en la rutina. El lado que te ama, quiere saber.

-Es irrelevante-.

-¡Sherlock!- grito, cuando tras esas dos palabras, sales de la habitación sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

Salgo detrás de ti, que atraviesas hecho una bala la recepción. Hay un taxi esperándonos fuera, y subes sin siquiera voltear a verme. Estas por cerrar la puerta, cuando te detengo por el brazo, subiendo tras tuyo.

Doy la dirección. 221B de Baker Street

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- exclamas, alejándote de mí, acurrucándote a un costado de la puerta del taxi.

No puedes lidiar con tus sentimientos, eso lo sé. Pero cuando veo que apartas el rostro hacia el cristal y veo en el reflejo nocturno dos lágrimas surcar tus mejillas, me rompo. Algo más que tus emociones ocurren.

Temo lo peor.

Es cuando el taxi se detiene y bajamos frente a la antigua puerta del piso que compartíamos antes de mi matrimonio, que finalmente regresas a mirarme.

Hay dolor en tu mirada. No solo incertidumbre.

-Lo sé- sueltas, con aspereza, y mi mundo se derrumba junto con el crujido que pega el cielo sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¿Qué cosa, Sherl?- musito. Mi voz tiembla.

-Tuve una sobredosis, John Watson- dices, y tus ojos fríos no parecen los del hombre que me besó deliberadamente en mi boda. Son tajantes, duros y a la vez tristes- eso no me volvió idiota, ni a ti discreto.- das la vuelta, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, intentando entrar.

-¡Sherlock!- exclamó sujetándote por el brazo.

-Está embarazada- dices, amargo- Y tú no deberías estar aquí- en menos de lo que tardas en decir esto has cerrado la puerta en mi cara.

Una presión me asfixia de pronto, permanezco de pie en la acera, sin saber hacia dónde ir. Doy media vuelta, una y otra vez. Tengo el deseo de aporrear la puerta hasta que tú o la señora Hudson me habrá, y también considero el dejarte en paz. Eso es lo que más me aterra, ya te dejé solo una vez. Consecuencia de esto: sufriste una sobredosis, casi mueres, y pasaste días enteros en un antro de drogadictos donde ¡Sabe Dios que hiciste!

Extiendo mi mano hacia la puerta, decidido a partir la madera si es necesario, para verte. No soporto la sensación que tu mirada, distante, fría y rota dejó en mí. Pero no consigo golpear. Una vibración y un timbre interrumpen mi decisión.

'_John, por favor de camino a casa compra algo para la cena'_ leo al sacar mi celular del bolsillo. Es Mary. Y durante un segundo deseo arrojar el celular del otro lado de la casa, y fingir que jamás leí el mensaje.

Me maldigo internamente, y respondo.

'_Está bien. Llegaré en quince minutos'_ presiono enviar, y el peso en mi pecho se vuelve más grande.

Doy media vueltas, esta vez decidido a dejarte, Sherlock; ya otro día lo solucionaré, me digo, quizá hasta eso pueda pensar en una solución a este enredo en el que me he metido.

Al llegar a casa Mary está en la sala, viendo televisión y leyendo unas cuantas revistas. Me recibe con una sonrisa cariñosa que al mismo tiempo esconde incertidumbre y molestia. Le devuelvo la sonrisa; creo que fuerzo mi rostro para curvar mis labios.

-Traje comida china- anunció sacudiendo las bolsas en mis manos, y antes de dejar que diga algo, me retiro a la cocina. No quiero una de "esas" conversaciones que ya hemos tenido muchas veces a causa de mis largas estadías en el hospital, vigilándote.

Escucho los pasos de Mary seguirme, pero evito su mirada. Aun cuando ambos estamos en la cocina, ella sacando la vajilla y yo abriendo los contenedores de comida, trato de guardar distancia. LA quiero, es buena, hermosa, pero cuando la miro no puedo evitar pensar en como su mirada a veces infantil, a veces serena, se parece a la tuya, en que su rostro cincelado es semejante a tus pómulos prominentes, y en que sin tan Mary solo tuviera su cabello corto un poco más rizado...un poco más negro.

-Idiota- me digo por lo bajo. Buscar patrones en ella para crear una fantasía estúpida no me hace mejor persona.

-¿Dijiste algo, John?- inquiere ella. Me ha escuchado.

-Nada. Que soy un idiota- respondo, nervioso- he olvidado traer salsa amarilla.- invento.

Ella finge una risa. ¡No puedo creerlo! Apenas llevamos unos meses de casados y ya hemos empezado a actuar como un matrimonio unido por conveniencia. No quiero decirlo, ni siquiera pensarlo, pero es cierto, si ella no estuviera embarazada, el daño sería menor, podría ir contigo, Sherlock, podría amarte sin temor alguno.

Esta es la realidad. Mi realidad, pienso, mientras ponemos la mesa, y con una música suave de fondo cenamos.

¡Bienvenida de vuelta la rutina! Acabamos de cenar, conversamos de temas como: nuestros trabajos; la amiga de Mary que se enteró de su embarazo antes de lo que mi esposa planeaba decírselo; también ella menciona tu recuperación, como intentando sacarme algo, respondo cortante, como si en realidad me importaras poco.

Hacemos lo que siempre. Vemos una película, yo trabajo en el ordenador, acomodando unos cuantos archivos, y Mary lee un libro, enfurruñada en una esquina de la cama. Cuando ella cae dormida, decido darme una ducha. Necesito aclarar la mente.

Entro al baño y abro la regadera, el vapor empieza a cubrirlo todo. Estoy por entrar en el calor del agua, cuando un sonidillo proveniente del lavamanos me distrae. He dejado el celular allí. Lo reviso.

'_¿Sería conveniente que vinieras? _

_SH-'_ mi corazón da un vuelco. No sé si por emoción o miedo.

'_Espérame'_ mis dedos responder haciendo caso omiso a mi cerebro, ha actuado mi corazón.

Cierro la regadera, y salgo sin hacer bulla a la habitación, tomo un par de prendas un poco limpias, y de la misma forma me retiro de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta hecho una mirada a Mary, dormida, tranquila. El irme no significa abandonarla, solo me daré un respiro durante un segundo, no la dejaré ni a ella ni a nuestro hijo, me repito.

Una vez en la calle decido no llevarme el auto, el sonido podría despertarla. Prefiero caminar un par de cuadras (o mejor dicho correr) a la avenida principal, donde hago parar un taxi.

-Al 221B de Baker Street- pido al conductor, y recuerdo vagamente que eso fue lo que le dije al taxista que me llevó a ver el piso que compartiríamos hace ya tantos años.

El tiempo se mueve rápido, y el vehículo lento. Una vez que entramos al centro de Londres, pienso que en cualquier momento amanecerá, cuando en realidad han pasado veinte minutos desde que salí de casa.

Suspiro, nervioso, pegando mi rostro al cristal de la puerta. No sé por qué me has enviado ese mensaje, y tampoco tengo idea de qué esperar al llegar, pero de todas maneras quiero ir… quiero explicarte todo, verte.

El auto se detiene, justo en frente del 221B, pago al conductor, y bajo. Tardo dos minutos en calmar el latido de mi corazón y respirar acompasadamente. Intento llamar, dándome cuenta de que a diferencia de cuando te enfureciste conmigo, la puerta está semi abierta.

La empujo, y subo por las empinadas escaleras hasta nuestro… tu piso. Odio como suena la soledad.

Ingreso, y ni bien me he acostumbrado a la oscuridad del piso, veo tu silueta dibujada en la ventana, a contraluz. Sostienes el violín, aunque no lo tocas.

-¿Sherlock?- inquiero.

-John- volteas con lentitud y parsimonia.

-Sherlock- avanzo hacia ti, siendo que necesito explicártelo todo- yo quería decirte que- pero antes de que termine, sacudes la cabeza rotundamente.

-Tengo un caso importante- anuncias.

Tu tono es seco. Dejas el violín sobre nuestra…¡Maldición! TU mesa.

Sospecho que me has llamado para que te ayude.

-Sherlock, es un poco tarde, pero si quieres podríamos empezar mañana- digo, mi voz tiembla. Quiero hablar contigo de todo lo ocurrido últimamente, y a ti solo parece importarte el maldito caso.

-No estoy solicitando tu ayuda- dices, rodeándome, y marchándote hasta el sofá donde solían hacerte un ovillo cuando el aburrimiento te atacaba.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que allí reposan dos maletas repletas de tus cosas. Incluso tu abrigo, perfectamente doblado, está dentro.

Cierro los ojos, mientras tú guardas un par de objetos más. Estoy rezando porque me estés invitando al caso. No es que ir sería lo más sensato, pero la otra opción me congela el alma….

-Si estás intentando persuadirme para que vaya. No prometo nada, pero tal vez- pienso en Mary. ¡Al diablo! Me digo- seguramente en un par de días puedo estar listo para…

-¡No!- gritas-Tienes una vida aquí en Londres- tus palabras me parten en dos- yo no-.

-Sherlock, no digas eso-.

-No te estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo, ni haciendo insinuación de ello, como supones. Te estoy suplicando…- te acercas, y aunque tu voz es rígida, noto en tus ojos tristeza. Trato de deducir porque. Tu jamás demuestras emociones, excepto esta vez. Pues una lágrima surca tus ojos, y tus manos apresando las mías comienzan a temblar.-Te suplico que cuides a Mary… y al bebé…- tu mirada perlada por las lágrimas me detiene el corazón.

Un nudo en mi garganta se forma, y no puedo hablar.

No necesito después de todo dejar salir palabras. Antes de que pueda dejar rodar mis ojos hacia ti, tus labios han impactado los míos con una fuerza desesperada y frenética que arranca un gemido gutural de mi garganta.

Me cuesta mucho entender en que momento, pero de pronto tus manos han deshecho mi chaqueta, y yacen al borde de mi suéter. Mis brazos, por instinto, se han movido alrededor de tu cuello, mis manos atrapan tus rizos azabaches. Nuestros labios comparten una danza, húmeda, lujuriosa, llena de jadeos reprimidos, y gemidos gustosos.

Te beso, deseoso, abandono tus labios para morder tu cuello, regreso a ellos, y después viajo a tu oreja donde reparto lamidas, y pronuncio palabras que nunca me creí capaz de decírselas a un hombre. Pero tu no eres solo un hombre, tu eres…

-¡Sherlock!- jadeo cuando mi espalda golpea contra la pared del pasillo.

Tus manos, ansiosas pero inexpertas viajan hasta la hebilla de mi pantalón. Arqueo la espalda una vez estos caen al suelo y mientras vuelves a besarme nuestras evidentes erecciones se rozan. Mueves tus caderas, al compás de tus besos.

En poco tiempo mi pantalón ha desaparecido. Y ahora soy yo quien te desviste, tomo los botones de tu camisa, e intercambiamos posiciones mientras los zafo. Tú estás ahora de espaldas a la pared, y yo beso tus labios.

Mis dedos son torpes, y tiemblo. Tengo miedo de lo que va a suceder, pero el enorme deseo de que lo haga.

No he terminado de desabrochar tu camisa, cuando rompes el beso, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Con esto y sin palabras, me lo has dicho todo.

Arranco el último botón. No pienso en nada, una vez tengo tu delgado pero bien definido pecho desnudo frente a mí. Te recorro con mis manos, y llego al borde de tu pantalón.

-Hazlo- susurras a mi oído. Cada parte de mí se estremece.

Lo hago. Una vez estamos ambos en ropa interior, atrapas mis manos antes de que pueda ir más allá, y en un giro inesperado, vuelvo a la pared. Tu te mueves encima de mí, sujetando mis manos por sobre mi cabeza, y no tengo más opción que subir mis piernas, envolviéndolas en tu cintura, besarte, y acelerar el ritmo de tus movimientos con mis gemidos suplicantes.

Muerdes mis labios, luego los tuyos, te tensas. Pero reprimes un gemido. Sueltas mis manos y rodeas mi cintura. Estoy tan excitado que me sigo moviendo.

-Basta…John.- pides. Paro-Sabes…sabes lo que estamos a punto de hacer- tomas mi rostro entre tus manos.

Asiento. No quiero hablar. Solo te quiero a ti.

-¿No te importa?-.

Pero a veces es necesario decirlo. Solo dos palabras salen de mi boca.

-Te amo- y pienso que es lo más sincero que he dicho en toda mi vida.

Vuelves a besarme, y soportando mi peso como si fuese una pluma me llevas a la habitación. Caemos en el colchón. Retiras con lentitud desesperante mi ropa interior, y me contemplas. Es una mirada que nunca he visto en ti, la disfruto. No me analizas, solo me miras, como deseando grabar este momento en tu memoria para siempre.

-También yo John. También te amo- dices, bajando mi bóxer y arrojándolos a quién sabe dónde.

Suspiro al sentir tu mano rodeando mi erección, y tus besos ir desde mi boca, pasar por mi cuello, y descender hasta uno de mis duros pezones. Gimo, has empezado a bajar tu bóxer y el roce de tu erección sobre la mía me excita hasta el borde del orgasmo.

Das un último beso en mi pecho, y te sientas a horcajadas sobre mí, tus caderas aun moviéndose sobre mi miembro. Continúas lamiendo mi cuello.

-Pensé que sería mejor…que tú- hablas, un tono rojizo puebla tu rostro pálido-… que tú…- tartamudeas, sonrió para darte confianza-…podrías ser quien me penetre- susurras en mi oído.

Me tenso. Nervioso. De la manera en que sea, poseerte es lo más maravilloso e irreal que me ha podido suceder en la vida.

-Es decir- te repones, recuperando tu tono analítico- porque tu jamás has estado con otro hombre y la penetración podría ser demasiado shockeante para ti- mencionas, como si el sexo fuese una ciencia en ese momento.

Sujeto tus caderas. La forma en que te mueves me impide hablar. Pero el trasfondo de tus palabras me hace enfurecer. Imaginarte a ti siendo penetrado por otros hombres me molesta.

-¿Y tú… ya has?- digo.

-No- afirmas. Y eso me hace volver este instante, este precioso momento donde tu estás besándome, y mi miembro está tan cerca de…¿Desvirgarte?

-Sherlock- gimo una vez siendo tu entrada frotándose sobre mi miembro- ¡Sherlock!- pero no me haces caso. Así que actúo, me incorporo, sujetándote contra mí, y dejo bajar una mano hasta tu entrada. Me abro paso en medio de tus nalgas, dibujando círculos con el pulgar.

Gimes, arqueando tu espalda de manera exquisita.

Ingreso uno de mis dedos, y abres los ojos, una mueca de dolor aparece en tu rostro, pero también es placer.

El segundo dedo te hace soltar un quejido, pero luego empiezas a empalarte solo sobre mis dedos, y sé que estás preparado cuando al rodear mis hombros clavas tus uñas en mi espalda.

-John Watson, si no me haces tuyo ahora…-dices, amenazante, pero corto tus palabras. ME doy el lujo de cerrarte la boca retirando mis dedos, alineando mi erección en tu entrada y penetrándote de una sola estocada.

Gritas con una mescla de dolor y lujuria. No me muevo, esperando a que te acostumbres a mi intromisión. Pero nuestra excitación es demasiado, y apenas un segundo y has empezado a moverte de arriba abajo. Atrapo tus labios acorazonados, reprimiendo mis propios gemidos.

Arremeto contra ti, sin parar. Gritas mi nombre una y cien veces. Y me pierdo en el tiempo, cerrando mi mano alrededor de tu erección mientras muevo las caderas rozando tu próstata, haciéndote retorcer de placer.

Te corres, temblando entre mis brazos, y moviendo las caderas con un espasmo post orgásmico. Tu semen corre por mi mano. Sin saber por qué lo llevo hasta mi boca, saboreándolo.

-Te amo- dices- Te amo- no paras de repetirlo.

Salgo de ti. Con cuidado. Yo aún no he terminado. No es que no me haya excitado, pero me concentré tanto en darte placer, que el verte corriéndote fue mejor que cualquier orgasmo.

O quizá…

No tengo tiempo para pensarlo. Ni siquiera te has retirado de encima de mí cuando siento que tu miembro flácido empieza a palpitar de nuevo. Tus besos retornan.

Entonces comprendo que mi vida no es un nudo. El verdadero nudo son mis pensamientos cuando me besas, devorándome, me tumbas en la cama, y como un alumno de álgebra repita los pasos de su maestro, comienzas a palpar mi entrada.

Aprieto las sábanas entre mis manos cuando rozas mi próstata. Gimo alto y duro. Tu sonríes, y aumentas otro dedo.

-Te haré mío…. Para que siempre me recuerdes-.

Regreso a la realidad con esas palabras. Recuerdo que estás por irte. No puedo decir nada, pues en un parpadeo me has penetrado, y estoy gimiendo extasiado. Muevo mis caderas al compás que tus marcas, luego más rápido. Tú besas mi cuerpo, me acaricias, y yo te abrazo.

No quiero que te vayas. No, porque sé que te amo, y tu me amas. Y me duele saber que es mi culpa que esas maletas estén hechas en el sofá.

No quiero que te vayas, es lo único en que pienso cuando me vengo. Tu te corres dentro mío.

Atrapo tus labios, y después entre mis manos tus afiladas mejillas.

-Te amo- me dices. No te cansas de decírmelo.

-Llévame contigo- te pido.

Es lo último que recuerdo, pues solo me dedicaste una sonrisa mientras te retirabas de mi interior. Me rodeaste por la cintura, dejándome acurrucarme en tu pecho.

Dormí. Sin importarme qué. Soñé contigo, complacido de que la sensación de tu cuerpo abrazándome no fuera solo una alucinación mía.

Al despertar, adolorido por todas partes, sonreí. Era temprano y la luz entraba a raudales por la ventana, golpeando directamente en tu cama.

Pero tú no estabas. Sin embargo tu aroma seguía impregnado en las sábanas, tus mordidas y besos en mi piel.

-¿Sherlock?- intenté levantarme, pero al mirar de reojo un trozo de papel en tu almohada, no pude evitar sentir un vacío en mi corazón.

'_Querido John,_

_Empezaré diciendo en esta carta que me perdones. No suelo disculparme con la gente pues poco me importa, pero tú eres el único ser humano a quien considero parte de mi vida. Te amo._

_Lo que sucedió anoche, por lo tanto, te juro, fueron mis sentimientos desatados. Te hice el amor, y deje que me lo hicieras con toda la pasión que siento por ti. Será un recuerdo que siempre guardaré de ti._

_No quiero que te sientas culpable por mi partida. Pues entiendo que Mary esté embarazada, y que eso te tenga preocupado. También comprendo que no la dejes, pues sería una estupidez que reemplazaras a tu esposa por sociópata como yo. Cuídala, a ella y al bebé. Piensa en mí como algo que fue, mas no arruines tu vida por el pasado._

_Espero algún día regresar. Y que lo nuestro pueda finalmente ser._

_Hasta tanto, solo te pido un favor, se feliz aun cuando las cosas se pongan mal, aun cuando nunca volvamos a estar juntos'_

Arrojé la nota a un lugar apartado de mi vista. No quería esa maldita carta. Te quería a ti.

-¡Sherlock!-.

Salte de la cama, colocándome rápido un pantalón que encontré al paso y mi suéter que yacía en la sala.

Las maletas no estaban.

Baje las escaleras, aturdido. Y salí a la calle medio desvestido, despeinado y pálido. Di mil vueltas sobre mí mismo sin saber hacia dónde ir.

Te habías ido, quizá durante años, seguramente para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

La inspiración (y el insomnio) sacaron este capítulo de mi cabezota, no sé si les guste como se van desarrollando las cosas, pero espero disfruten de esta parte. Por cierto, no tengo nada en contra de Mary, pero en este fic quería ponerla de malvada muajajajajaj

La idea de Mary siendo una mentirosa venía desde el principio… mátenme si exageré con la idea o les parece muy irrealista.

Y Mycroft sí que se trae algo… bueno, se podría decir.

Creo que quedan un par de capítulos más, y estaré actualizando muuuuy seguido ya que ando medio inspirada.

Dejen REVIEWS!

**Mentira… ¿Necesaria?**

La sensación de tus ojos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. El recuerdo de tus labios besando mi piel. Evocan la idea de mi persona contemplando tu hermosura sutil y a la vez imposible que emanas cuando llegas al orgasmo. Después viene la memoria de tenerte dentro de mí.

Aprieto las sábanas, despertando agitado. Siento mi cara arder y mi miembro palpitar entre mis piernas.

Te deseo, pero sobre todo te extraño.

Cierro los ojos. Sé que estoy haciendo mal, pero volteo, abrazando el cuerpo tibio junto a mí; trato de no aspirar su aroma, de acariciar sus cabellos imaginándome una maraña de risos negros, y apretó más los párpados para recordar tu voz gritando mi nombre cuando el éxtasis golpea tu cuerpo.

'¡SHERLOCK!' grita mi deseosa mente.

Mary despierta entre mis brazos, revolviéndose, bostezando y obligándome a abrir los ojos. Una sonrisa alegre se dibuja en su rostro. Le beso la frente. Ella toma este gesto como un saludo de buenos días, como un signo de cariño y ternura. Mas es una disculpa, porque en los últimos cuatro meses he vivido con ella, cenado, salido al cine, visto la TV, discutido y hecho el amor, siempre imaginando que eras tú.

-Haré el desayuno- me dice besando mis labios. Le devuelvo el beso; se levanta de la cama y en lo que se levanta miro el bulto que forma su vientre bajo. No es demasiado notorio, pero es claro que nuestro hijo está creciendo.

Casi nunca, desde que te fuiste, toco a Mary en sus pechos, porque me recuerda que eres tú. Y tampoco rozo su vientre, pues me da miedo pensar siquiera que podría alguna vez culpar a mi hijo por separarme de ti. Mary no parece molesta al respecto, cree estoy reacio debido al embarazo de ella y a la perdida reciente de mi mejor amigo; ella ha logrado comprender que eras como mi hermano (o eso es lo que le repito) aunque todavía tiene sus dudas.

Ahora que estás lejos ella parece aliviada.

Cumplo tu última petición y trato de ser feliz.

Mientras escucho el bullicio del desayuno en la cocina, me desperezo, levanto, y voy al baño. Enjuago mi rostro, para quitar todo rastro de sueño. He tomado mi vida monótona, he subido un par de libras, y estoy…bien.

Pero eso no impide que piense en ti cada segundo. Creo que me estoy aferrando a una fantasía, pues ni un mensaje tuyo ha llegado, y eso me hace sentir miserable, como alguien que ama profundamente a otra persona, descubriendo cada mañana que todo fue un hermoso sueño.

Tomo aire, y salgo arrastrando los pies del baño. Me doy cuenta que en el lavamanos hay demasiados cabellos, de Mary; debe estar muy estresara. Ya hablaré de eso con ella, la tensión podría hacerle daño a nuestro bebé.

Desayunamos como siempre, yo leyendo el periódico, ella viendo las noticias. Le comento que hoy tendré una operación hasta las nueve de la noche, y Mary confirma mis sospechas de su estrés, pues dice que prefiere quedarse en casa, acomodar un poco, limpiar, y salir a comprar.

Un día de relajación. Me parece bien.

Me ducho. Y como en un ritual masoquista paseo mis manos con devoción por cada uno de los lugares que besaste esa noche ya tan lejana.

Mis labios. Mi cuello. Mis hombros. Mis pezones. Cada porción de piel guarda una memoria de ti. Y me hace cerrar los ojos, suspirar, y empezar con las caricias en mi miembro despierto. Mientras el agua de la ducha corre sobre mi piel enjabonada, pienso en ti. En como gemían cuando te penetraba, en tu timidez y tu forma decisiva de hacerme el amor. Recuerdo aun el beso intenso en el pasillo del piso. Y también el beso después de mi boda.

-¡Estúpido!-. Grito, abriendo los ojos y golpeando con un puño la pared de la ducha. La mano por poco no se me rompe, y el dolor es horrible; pero la sensación de que tú faltas en mi vida me está volviendo loco.

Termino esa ducha. Con agua helada. Me visto, preparado para otro día en la clínica. Me despido de Mary, diciéndole que compre una pizza para esa noche, pues no quiero que se sobre cargue de tareas en el hogar, ya está bastante tensa, nerviosa y turbada con el embarazo como para cargarle otro peso como preparar la cena y ese tipo de cosas.

Me despido, tomo el auto, acelero a una velocidad moderada. No paro de preguntarme ¿por qué me casé? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta que todo el tiempo tus miradas sí significaban algo, tus canciones tocadas en el violín sí estaban dedicadas a mí?

Me odio y para no hacerlo enciendo la radio. Subo el volumen. Es una melodía suave la que resuena dentro de mi auto, sube de tono, vuelve a bajar. En ciertas partes las notas parecen hablar de un amor abrasivo, desastroso y perfecto. En otras, de la destrucción que causa el mismo cuando no puede ser.

Es eso, o lo estoy imaginando todo. Estoy poniendo nuestra historia incluso al susurro del viento, porque te extraño.

En un alto me doy el lujo de volver a cerrar los ojos. Así me siento seguro, así te siendo a mi lado, Sherlock, aunque no tenga idea de dónde estás, cuándo volverás, si lo harás, y si continuarás con vida.

La idea de verte muerto me estruja el corazón. Mis pulmones se convulsionan. Mis ojos escuecen. Y no es hasta cuando las lágrimas brotan que reconozco el llanto.

Estoy cayendo a pedazos, y tú quieres que sea feliz.

Grito. Furioso contigo, conmigo, Mary, el bebé, y la vida. Pienso en cómo sería el tomar uno de esos medicamentos fuerte de mi escritorio, inyectarlos en mi torrente sanguíneo… y esperar a que todo se detenga.

Quiero que se detenga. No soporto el latido de mi corazón, es vacío. Y mi respiración a veces parece burlarse de mí. El mundo continúa y yo espero por alguien que sospecho no va a regresar.

El estrépito de la bocina de un auto atrás mío me saca de mis pensamientos. El alto ha cambiado. Haciendo caso omiso a los improperios lanzados por el conductor de atrás, acelero.

No soy capaz de matarme, creo… no sin verte una vez más, concluyo.

Llegó a la clínica, donde todo transcurre igual. Sarah me pregunta amenamente como está Mary y su embarazo. Yo le sonrío. El doctor Harris, ginecólogo y colega, no deja de revolotear diciendo que cuando haremos la ecografía del bebé. Le doy prorrogas, pues no es cosa mía, sino de Mary: no se siente segura todavía de exponer al bebé a los aparatos ultrasónicos.

Creo que está leyendo muchos de esos libros que incluso te advierten de qué hacer si tu hijo nace con tres brazos.

Una vez llego a mi consultorio me siento aliviado. Dejo mis problemas de lado, y el primer paciente entra. El escuchar a personas hablar sobre sus enfermedades, atenderlas, curarlas, me embota tanto la mente que evito pensar en ti, Sherlock.

La mañana transcurre sin contratiempos. Varios pacientes me hablan incluso de sus problemas en casa, y está bien. También los tengo, y me gusta escuchar a la gente.

Por la tarde salgo a caminar por un parque cercano. Hace algo de frío, así que voy metido las manos en los bolsillos, y a paso lento. Hay muchos niños jugando; alegremente no puedo evitar pensar que así será mi hijo. Sonrío. Pero la curvatura en mis labios se desvanece, cuando veo a una pareja joven caminando de la mano, deteniéndose cada ciertos pasos. Ella salta frente a él, de manera juguetona, haciendo pucheros, y él la besa.

Esto me rompe el corazón. Tú tenías una manera tan infantil de ser, y yo siempre terminaba consintiendo tus caprichos.

Doy media vuelta. Amargado. Y regreso al hospital.

Maldigo por lo bajo a todo. Principalmente a Mycroft, a quién busqué varias veces en el Club Diógenes, sin obtener respuesta. El muy infame de seguro sabía tu paradero y no quería decírmelo, no quería hablar conmigo por alguna razón.

Apretando la mandíbula y los puños regreso al hospital. Ya cuando está oscureciendo. Sarah me sonríe, preocupada al ver la ira contenida en mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué tienes, John?- pregunta, levantado una ceja.

-Nada, es solo que…- suspiro-…mucho trabajo- trato de reír.

Ella toca mi hombro, de forma amistosa.

-John, ve a casa- aconseja.

-¡Ni hablar! La intervención de una paciente es en dos horas, no puedo solo largarme y ya- explico, encogiéndome de hombros.-Deber de médico- trato de sonar gracioso.

Sarah, por su parte está revolviendo sus cosas en el escritorio en busca de una carpeta que al final encuentra. Frunzo el ceño, sin saber de qué se trata.

-La señora Evans no será intervenida esta tarde. Sufrimos un problema menor con los tanques de oxígeno, pero no podemos arriesgar la operación, John…- me explica, con tanta tensión, me siendo aliviado- La intervención será el siguiente martes, por la mañana.

-Bien. Eso está bien.- asiento con la cabeza. Podré relajarme en casa al menos un poco- Entonces, creo que…- me retiro a mi oficina, casi corriendo.

Regresar, ver a Mary, y vivir toda la farsa no promete ser bueno, pero quiero cambiar de ambiente. Ha sido suficiente del hospital por hoy.

-¡Adiós, Sarah!- me despido y salgo casi patinando del lugar.

Después, en la calle, me doy cuenta de que quiero ir a pie a casa. Me llevará varios minutos, pero valdrá la pena. El auto ya lo recogeré mañana, en el estacionamiento del hospital estará seguro.

Voy a paso lento. Viendo los escaparates de la ciudad. Y en un encuentro un abrigo en una percha; no es tan elegante e imponente como el tuyo, pero se parece. Por instinto entro a la tienda, y veo en una percha al fondo una bufanda azul, bastante igual a la tuya. Me pregunto si allí habrás conseguido la tuya.

La compro, sin saber ni en qué estoy pensando.

También tengo el impulso de ir al 221B, el cual la señora Hudson mantiene intacto desde tu partida, y colocar en la bufanda un poco de tu colonia para imitar la esencia que emana tu cuerpo. Tener un recuerdo más vivido de ti entre mis manos.

No lo hago, pues eso implicaría cruzar la ciudad, y no estoy de humor para ver el piso vacío. No he regresado allí desde aquella noche.

Coloco la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y completo la caminata hacia mi hogar.

Estoy frente al pórtico, limpiando mis zapatos, cuando escucho los pasos de Mary bajando las escaleras. Luego se detienen. No es que la espíe, pero sé que cuando se está colocando alguna prenda nueva suele bajar al espejo del pasillo para ver que la ropa le quede perfecta. Se analiza con ojo crítico, y todo lo demás.

Río ante la idea de pescarla haciendo eso, y abro la puerta.

El frío del exterior es nada en comparación a lo que encuentro frente a mis ojos. Ella empieza a balbucear, viéndome horrorizada, y todo da vueltas a mí alrededor.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- grito, furioso, ni siquiera yo me reconozco.

Ella tiembla, y el delgado pero evidente vientre de espuma para maniquíes cae al suelo. La respiración de Mary se corta. La mía se acelera.

-¡John puedo explicarlo!- exclama, al verme entrar, permaneciendo estático.

-No- niego con la cabeza.

Siendo el corazón en la boca. Te he perdido, por ella; por la mujer a quién apreciaba a tal punto que no quería hacerle daño. Por la mujer quién llevaba mi hijo, y la misma que era en realidad una farsante, indolente y quién sabe qué otras cosas.

-¡John, por favor!- suplica.

-¡No!- exclamó, la respiración me falla-ESTO- grito recogiendo el vientre falso del suelo-Esto…- mi voz tiembla, no soy capaz ni de pensar en lo que ha causado aquel maldito objeto entre mis manos.-¡ERES UNA FARSANTE! UNA MENTIROSA EGOISTA Y CÍNICA….

Una parte de mi agradece el haber llegado temprano, el haber descubierto todo aquello. Un lado sensato mío, habría preferido vivir la farsa, porque al final de todo ya había perdido a Sherlock… no tenía idea de donde estaba y el que Mary no estuviese embarazada no cambiaba nada.

-No quería perderte, John. Eres mi vida, te amo. No quería verte reemplazándome con él. ¡Con nadie! Eres mío desde que nos casamos, ¡Que su majestad haya regresado!- dice Mary refiriéndose a Sherlock- no significa que debas rendirte a él. Amor, por favor, podemos hacer que esto funcione- toma mi brazo- podemos realmente tener un bebé. Algo que Sherlock no podrá darte jamás-sentencia, cínica.

La veo con asco. Retrocedo. Mil ideas pasan por mi cabeza, y solo atino a decir algo.

-Sherlock ¡He perdido a Sherlock, por ti!- exclamó, sacudiéndome de su agarre, mirándola con desprecio.

-¡John! ¡No! ¡John!- Mary trata de detenerme, pero me precipito a la puerta.

-Quiero el divorcio- digo, categórico, saliendo, sin mirar atrás. Mi hijo, el no abandonarlo, el amor por algo que no existía, me hizo durante todo ese tiempo vivir en una constante miseria, y ahora todo se derrumbaba.

Caminé, sin rumbo alguno, dando vueltas en las calles, entrando en callejones y saliendo. Estaba loco. Y tú, Sherlock, no estabas aquí para recordarme que a veces estar loco estaba bien siempre y cuando estuvieras junto a la persona correcta.

Estoy a punto de romper en llanto cuando un auto negro pasa junto a mí, y se detiene a unos metros. Me acerco hasta él; sé lo que me espera.

-¡Maldito seas Mycroft Holmes!- exclamó cuando la ventana se baja. He querido decir eso por tanto tiempo.

El muy infeliz me sonríe, abriendo la puerta para ofrecerme que me suba.

-Ha descubierto, mi querido Doctor, lo que ni mi hermano, ni toda la inteligencia británica ha logrado- dice. Entorno los ojos, confundido.

-¿Y eso me ayudará a encontrar a Sherlock?- pregunto. ¡Qué se vaya todo al diablo! Quiero saber dónde está Sherlock.

-Todo a su tiempo- pide Mycroft, y no tengo más remedio que hacerle caso.

Subo al auto, esperando que empiece a soltar la información que tenga. El vehículo arranca y el sonido de los neumáticos girando sobre el asfalto me hace estremecerme. Mycroft parece estar esperando lleguemos a algún lugar, para hablar…


	5. Chapter 5

**Me tardé un poquitín (soy una mentirosa) con este capítulo, pero creooo que he terminado algo decente, así que si les parece díganme si les gusto, sino son libres de mandarme al ******

**Y gracias a quienes dejan Reviews, de verdad, a uno le inspiran jejej.**

**Bueno, la forma en que descubre John ciertas cosas sobre el paradero de Sherlock pueden ser sin sentido pero es lo mejor que imaginé, así que les pido disculpas si les parece estúpido.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Buscándote**

El wiski quema mi garganta, siento mi respiración pararse tantas veces que temo moriré pronto. Las ansias me están matando, así que prefiero soportar otro bocado de esa fuerte bebida para calmarme. Sin embargo mis dedos tamborilean en el reposabrazos del sofá.

No tengo control sobre mi cuerpo… en realidad, en este momento pienso que no tengo control sobre nada. Pero lo que más me aterra es el rostro de Mycroft quién está hablando por teléfono en su imponente escritorio de roble, está descolocado, pálido y que un Holmes no tenga control sobre algo puede significar el caos más terrible.

Tratándose de Sherlock, preocupación común de Mycroft y mía, me siento aterrado.

Bebo otro sorbo más. Respiro pausadamente. La llamada de Mycroft se ha prolongado ya veinte minutos, veinte desgraciados minutos de incertidumbre para mí.

No dejo de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas, y de verdad desearía estar nuevamente herido en la guerra de Afganistán, pues este infierno me parece mucho peor.

Apenas llegamos a la oficina de Mycroft en el club Diógenes, éste empezó a hablar de lo inepta que había resultado inteligencia británica al momento de enterarse quién era Mary Morstan, mi esposa…ex esposa (no hay nada en el mundo capaz de hacerme regresar con esa mentirosa).

Una carpeta llegó a mis manos, repleta de expedientes de américa, de la CIA específicamente. Trataban de la agente A.G.R.A, quién además de ser un francotirador experto, había abandonado la agencia secreta de su país, traicionando la confianza del gobierno, para colaborar con un atentado al mismo pentágono; tras ser atrapados con las manos en la masa (una bomba de largo alcance) serían condenados a pena de muerte. Mary o cómo diablos se llame, huyó como pudo, despedazó todo su pasado. Al llegar a Inglaterra decidió reconstruir su vida, no obstante seguía siendo la de siempre: una mentirosa traidora.

Suerte que yo no era el gobierno estadounidense, pensé al cerrar la carpeta, yo no la condenaría a muerte. Solo esperaba no volverla a ver.

Devolví la carpeta a Mycroft, quién me miró preocupado. Le expliqué que no me interesaba ella en absoluto, quería desesperadamente buscar a Sherlock.

Mycroft, con una amabilidad extraña en él, supo explicarme lo destrozado que había estado su hermano cuando partió, y que le había pedido casi suplicante que me vigilara en todo lo posible. Dijo, en lo que me parecieron miles de palabras incomprensibles, que lo había enviado para un caso importante de tráfico de armas a Serbia. El mundo se me despedazó cuando Mycroft agregó que había perdido el rastro de su hermano.

Mi sangre quedó congelada desde ese instante, escuchaba mi corazón latiendo frenético en mis oídos, pero nada se podía hacer.

Sherlock podía estar en terrible peligro, pensé mientras Mycroft continuaba hablando por teléfono.

O peor… podía estar muerto.

Tragué saliva con fuerza. No quería siquiera imaginarme aquello, la sola posibilidad me rompía en pedazos. Lo amaba, y ahora que la oportunidad de estar juntos estaba presente en bandeja de plata, él ya no estaba.

-Mycroft…-dije, desesperado. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, o alguna información extra.

Colgó el teléfono, cubriendo su boca con un puño preocupado, y suspirando en señal de desconcierto. Palidecí.

-Doctor Watson, he recurrido a todas las posibilidades a mi disposición para rastrear a mi hermano. No ha habido rastro de él desde hace semanas, la última vez que se tuvo información de él estaba cerca de la frontera de Rumania. ¡Le hemos perdido el rastro!- exclamó en un exabrupto que me preocupó más. Ver a un Holmes exasperado era la peor señal de todas.

-Debo poder hacer algo- dije, temblando involuntariamente, aterrado ante las mil ideas que aparecían en mi cabeza.

-A menos que posea mayor tecnología que la inteligencia británica- respondió Mycroft, irónico, pero ensombrecido por el pesar.

Su hermano estaba perdido, quizá siendo torturado o muerto. Sherlock, MI Sherlock.

Apreté los puños, poniendo rígidos mis brazos.

-Lo mejor será que arregle sus asuntos personales, Mary, por orden superior será enviada a otro país, así que le aconsejo se despida de ella- sugirió la voz fría de Mycroft, quién caminó hasta una mesita donde se sirvió un vaso de licor.

-¡Sherlock es mi asunto personal! ¡No necesito despedirme de esa mujer! ¡Necesito encontrar a Sherlock!- exclamé, rojo de ira.

Mycroft dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, y dirigió una mirada de compasión hacia mí.

-Es su decisión doctor Watson. Despedirse de una persona que ha sido parte de su vida, o seguir tras la pista de mi hermano quién siempre halla la forma de ser "invisible" cuando se le viene en gana- habló, y tuve ganas de asestarle un puño en la cara- Mis agentes seguirán buscando, sin descanso hasta dar con mi hermano. Pero le aconsejo, que deje de pensar en ello, y se tome usted un descanso-

Gruñí, furioso, dejé el vaso en la mesa y con la más grande de las groserías, como tanto odiaba el mayor de los Holmes, me retiré a paso apresurado, azotando la puerta de la oficina.

Salí del club Diógenes, dando largas zancadas al avanzar por la acera. No tenía ganas de tomar un taxi, y ni siquiera sabía a donde ir. A casa, significaba encontrar a Mary sus maletas y tener que ver sus lágrimas, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Marcharme a un bar, aseguraría una borrachera terrible.

Quería a Sherlock. Era lo único que mi mente gritaba. Pero no tenía los medios para dar con su paradero.

-¡Maldición!- grité a todo pulmón, propinando una patada a un faro de luz en plena calle, ganándome las miradas desconfiadas de un par de transeúntes.

Apoyé mi espalda en el mismo faro, y traté de calmar mis pensamientos. Mycroft tenía todo un servicio de inteligencia buscando a su hermano, yo era un simple civil que vivió con él ¿Qué podía hacer?...

-¡Por supuesto!- grité, dándome cuenta de lo que significaban mis propios pensamientos.

Mycroft en los últimos años podía haber adquirido todo el poder que tenía. Pero yo poseía algo que él no, conocía a Sherlock, sus mañas, su manera de trabajar anterior a los casos, el desbarajuste en el que se sumía mesclando documentos, recortes del periódico, armando una red mental.

Me di cuenta, con mi corazón desbocado, que cuando amas a alguien notas cada uno de los detalles de su comportamiento, y además de amarlos, los recuerdas a la perfección como pequeños tesoros.

Sin más miramientos corrí desenfrenado. Estaba lejos de Baker Street pero no quería detenerme a tomar un taxi. No sé ni qué pasó por mi mente, pero una vez empecé a correr enloquecí.

Una vez llegué al centro de Londres, donde a plena noche las luces iluminaban las calles, los edificios, y las bonitas casas clásicas, me vi en frente de la puerta del 221B, respirando en jadeos estruendos.

Giré la perrilla, cayendo dentro, traicionado por mis cansadas piernas. Escuché a la señora Hudson moverse en su propio departamento, pero poco me importó. Recuperé las fuerzas, y ascendí al trote, imaginándome quizá que encontraría a Sherlock, tocando el violín a contra luz, con sus cabellos azabaches revueltos, y sus largos dedos moviéndose con arrogancia.

Al empujar la puerta de departamento, encontrando todo intacto, sentí que aquella noche que hicimos el amor, también permanecía intacta, atascada en el tiempo. Las paredes me recordaron nuestras caricias. La puerta de la habitación nuestros besos, y el ahora desnudo colchón evocó los gemidos de Sherlock.

Recorrí la sala con la mirada. Dándome cuenta que no tenía idea de por qué parte del revoltijo empezaría.

Encendí la luz. Tenía que dar inicio a mi tarea de investigar si quería llegar a algo. Quería encontrarlo.

-¿Dónde demonios te has escondido?- dije, como si Sherlock estuviera tan solo oculto en el departamento. Y me acerqué el escritorio cubierto de papeles.

Revisaba uno por uno, leyéndolos varias veces, tratando de hallar indicios. Incluso repasé algunos manchados de cenizas de tabaco, imaginando que esos habían sido los más importantes, los que más ansiedad le causaron.

Nada. Todos eran simples recortes, impresiones. Todo parecía apuntar hacia ninguna parte.

-John ¡Querido!- la voz de la señora Hudson me hizo dar un respingo cuando me hallaba sentado en el piso, leyendo por tercera vez un reporte de asesinato de un viejo.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Solo cuando volteé para responderle, sentí el frío en mis mejillas, y me di cuenta de que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo. La señora Hudson me vio como una madre dolida.

-Tengo que saber dónde está- expliqué, haciendo bola al documento entre mis manos y arrojándolo con violencia a un costado de la sala-¡¿Dónde está?!- bramé, frustrado.

Asustada pero comprensiva la señora Hudson me respondió, con suma cautela:

-Lo último que lo vi hacer es comprar un lirio, pero supuse que sería para alguien…para ti, querido- musitó. Yo sacudí la cabeza, si lo era no me lo había entregado después de esa noche que tan graba en mi alma tenía.-Te prepararé una taza de té, querido. Cálmate, trata de despejar la mente, eso es lo que hacía Sherlock. ¡Vaya muchacho!- y con esa exclamación, tras darme una palmada en el hombro, se marchó al piso de abajo.

Pasé mis manos por mi cabello, levantando la vista a la ventana. Ya amanecía, los rayos dorados del sol delineando el horizonte solo me desesperaban más.

Lirio. Era la única pista que parecía tener, y sin embargo era incoherente.

-¡Maldito Sherlock!- grité, dando un golpe a la mesa, de donde cayeron varios archiveros, dispersando los papeles en el suelo. Mesclando los ya leídos con los intactos.

Di un grito, también los golpeé, armando un desastre. Cuando lo hice alcancé a divisar que algo encarrujado y tan grueso como una flor caía de entre los papeles, deslizándose al suelo de madera a donde un rayo ínfimo de luz matinal llegaba.

Era un lirio seco.

Lo tomé entre mis manos como quién halla un tesoro invaluable, y temblé. Tenía que significar algo, me dije, tomando nuevas fuerzas. Aferré mis manos al lirio y a mis esperanzas; abalancé mis dedos a los papeles desperdigados, pero no parecía haber nada.

Revisé uno por uno los archiveros, siempre dirigiendo miradas furtivas al lirio, como si estuviese conectado con Sherlock.

La señora Hudson me subió tostadas, té, un almuerzo. Pasé horas sumido entre los papeles, y encontré los documentos sobre el tráfico de armas en Serbia, el escape de los traficantes a otro país que los investigadores desconocían.

Ya era tarde cuando en mi desdicha apoyé mi espalda en el pie del sillón, apretando mi mano derecha alrededor del lirio seco, con temor a despedazarlo como había hecho con Sherlock. Entonces algo vino a mí. Mi puño cerrado, y la imagen de lirios sembrados al pie de una casa casi en ruinas.

La bola de papel que había estrujado en la mañana contenía una foto con lirios en ella. La tomé, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por no tener una mente por lo menos una cuarta parte tan brillante como la de Sherlock.

La abrí. En efecto la casa tenía lirios, y la redacción en sí hablaba de un misterioso asesinato no resuelto de un viejo llamado Alexander Crawford, en una mansión olvidada de Luxemburgo. Supuestamente los fondos del viejo habían sido robados de un banco y tres días después, aunque éste no había denunciado tal atraco, fue hallado muerto con tres balas en la cabeza.

Las cosas empezaban a tomar un poco de sentido.

Tomé un recorte arrugado del suelo. Éste decía que dos serbios fueron atrapados con siete millones, cruzando la frontera de Luxemburgo con dirección a Francia.

Pero las cifras del robo eran superiores a siete millones. Así que rebusqué un poco más entre los papeles que ya había leído y recordaba. Éste era antiguo de 1967, decía que el hombre Alexander Crawford, joven heredero, había comprado un carísimo auto en una subasta.

Otro papel de hace unos seis meses hablaba del mismo hombre quién estaba por ir a la banca rota. Dos meses después aparecía un reportaje que anunciaba la recuperación del multimillonario, donde se especulaba alguna asociación de inversiones con el mercado negro.

Falta algo, me dije. Solo una pista. Revolví todo una vez más. Mil veces. Entonces, exhausto, giré mi cabeza a la mesa de la cocina. El microscopio de Sherlock tenía algo en la placa bajo la lente.

Me puse de pie de un salto, frunciendo el entrecejo. Mis rodillas se doblaban del cansancio, pero fui hasta la concina y noté que la misma foto del reportaje de asesinato estaba allí, impresa a color. La lente del microscopio apuntaba a la diminuta ventana superior del ático.

Acerqué mis ojos a las lentes. El microscopio estaba en bajo aumento, pero era lo suficiente para agrandar la ventana cuatro veces más, dejando a la vista la silueta de un rostro detrás de la cortina. Un rostro que parecía asomarse para mirar los autos de policía que rodeaban la casa.

Volví a los recortes del asesinato. El viejo Crawford no tenía heredero alguno. Es más toda su familia había muerto en esa misma casa cuando él tenía veinte y cinco. No vivía con ningún sirviente ni enfermera. Y, el cuerpo había sido hallado en el primero piso, lo cual indicaba que los policías poco tuvieron que hacer en el ático.

Eché un grito de júbilo.

Todo tenía una relación.

No obstante en el mismo segundo que quiero llamar a Mycroft, me interrumpe el sonido de pasos ascendiendo por la escalera. Regreso la mirada y ante mi está el hombre de traje, con una sombrilla en mano.

-Doctor, sabemos dónde está mi hermano- me dice, tan contundente, que no pretendo refutarlo.-Si aun está decidido a ayudarnos-

-Lo estoy- afirmo sin rodeos.

-Creo que deberá acompañarnos a Luxemburgo-.

En menos de lo que ha terminado de decir estoy de pie, entrando en el auto del gobierno, sin rechistar. Llegamos a un aeropuerto privado, y un jet está esperándonos. Varios agentes, de traje negro, gafas, y con varias armas, esperan a que Mycroft y yo subamos.

Un poco más tranquilo, tras una charla banal con el hermano mayor de Sherlock, después de todo ese tiempo sin dormir, soy capaz de cerrar los ojos.

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya terminé el fic así que lo subo todo para no estar olvidándome de hacerlo o borrándolo.**

**Por favor dejad REVIEWS sino quieren que Moriarty los vaya a "visitar" jejejej ok mal chiste….**

**Si alguna palabra esta medio rara capaz que es un error mío, así que por favor soy medio chueca al rato de escribir, traten de traducirme.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene tortura y violación, quedan avisados.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Pesadilla**

Cuando despierto ya han pasado varias horas. Asomo mi cabeza por la ventana, una bonita ciudad de casas altas, techos anaranjados y calles angostas aparece frente a nosotros. Siento vértigo. Sé que el avión está descendiendo. Mycroft frente a mí, está leyendo unos archivos, apenas me pone atención.

Nervioso extraigo la hoja doblada del asesinato, de mi bolsillo. Leo la dirección. La casa es la 2835-S de la calle Lucilem. Mi corazón palpita en mi boca. Sé que Sherlock está en esa casa, y quiero ya poder verlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos…besarlo.

Estamos en un auto negro, del gobierno británico, que transita las atestadas calles del centro de Luxemburgo. Los pasajes de arcos de piedra, las bonitas construcciones con caprichosas ventanas, y un puente que traspasa un ancho río, dejando arcos soberbios para el agua, me sobrecoge.

Estamos transitando en lo que, según mi celular, está en dirección a la casa del "misterioso" asesinato. Pero entonces viramos.

-¿Embotellamiento?- trato de bromear, algo confundido.

-La prisión de Luxemburgo está en esa dirección- me anuncia Mycroft.

Aparte de las pistas que los mismos archivos de Sherlock, sé que el menor de los Holmes no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente, menos por la policía, y menos permanecería en una prisión pacientemente esperando a su hermano.

-Está en la casa del viejo Crawford- suelto, sin reparos. Mycroft ni siquiera se digna a hacerme caso.-¡Está en esa dirección!- señalo a la calle que está quedando detrás de nosotros.

-Mi hermano siempre es un caprichoso, así que de seguro habrá vuelto locos a los guardias. Pero no lo creo capa de esconderse en una casa destartalada solo porque sí-. Anuncia, indiferente.

Gruño. Sé que es capaz de vivir en una cueva si es que le place.

-Está en esa casa- insisto.

-Doctor Watson ¿Va a cuestionar al sistema de inteligencia británica?- inquiere Mycroft, fastidiado.

No lo pienso ni un segundo, reviso que mi arma esté en mi bolsillo, y respondo.

-Definitivamente. Mycroft Holmes, detén el auto- ordeno.

El pelirrojo mueve la cabeza, como si yo fuese un niño imprudente.

Sé que no lo va a hacer, así que me armo de valor, abro la puerta del auto en movimiento y antes de que me de cuenta de lo que hago caigo sobre mis manos y rodillas en el pavimento. Un montón de gente me mira asustada.

Mis manos y rodillas escuecen. Contengo el dolor, pues el auto está dando retro. Corro, como si la vida me fuera en ello, perdiéndome en la multitud. No dejaré que me alcancen. Escucho por el motor acelerando, que Mycroft que cree un demente, y prefiere dejar atrás al loco. Luego, seguramente, planea volver por mi.

Esto me da ventaja pues tengo libertad y sé dónde está Sherlock. Una parte de mi me recrimina por no confiar en Mycroft. Otra sabe que Sherlock está en esa bendita casa.

Corro hasta donde mis fuerzas me dan. Hago paradas para tomar aire, y en pocos minutos estoy frente a una rejilla oxidada que se extiende frente a un jardín remontado de lirios que crecen por todas partes.

Entro con cautela. No sé lo que me espera adentro. Así que empuño mi arma. Empujo la puerta, evitando que rechine. E ingreso a la oscura estancia de suelo apolillado y alfombras polvorientas.

Camino sigiloso, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas. El aroma a incienso embota mis sentidos, pero escucho una bulla provenir de la sala. Doy la vuelta el angosto corredor de retratos viejos colgando en las paredes, y aun a oscuras, escruto por la rendija que deja una puerta.

Por allí sale luz. Dentro un espectáculo que me revuelve el estómago, me recibe.

Sherlock está a mitad de la sala, desnudo; sus cabellos han crecido varios centímetros y cubren su sudorosa frente. Tiene cadenas en las manos, que lo atan a un pilar en la chimenea, y a una columna de piedra del otro extremo de la sala, halando tanto sus dos brazos que parece estar al borde de ser desmembrado.

Su peso lo hace arrodillarse en el suelo, tiene la respiración entrecortada, la piel sudorosa y no me hace falta ser un genio para adivinar lo que corre entre sus piernas. La ira arde en mí. No quiero pensar en cuanto tiempo lo habrán tenido allí, haciéndole qué atrocidades.

Tiene cicatrices de rasguños en los brazos, y rastros de cortaduras en todo el pecho. Odio al que haya hecho aquello. Pienso en matar a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Sherlock, pero cuando estoy por abrir la puerta de un golpe, escucho.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo nos iremos? ¡No hemos salido de esta maldita casa desde que matamos al viejo!- grita un hombre.

-El viejo tiene la culpa. Si nos hubiera dado todo el dinero, hubiéramos seguido haciendo un pacífico negocio con él. Pero no, decidió hacerse al justo al final de sus días, y ya no quiso cooperar con nuestras armas.- gruñó otra persona. Una mujer.

-Ya en un par de días no vamos, al anochecer. Un amigo tiene una camioneta, podremos cruzar a Alemania si somos cautelosos.-respondió otro, apareciendo frente a Sherlock, y tirando una maleta a un costado- No llevaremos el dinero con nosotros. En cuanto a ti… susurró tomando al detective por los cabellos. Éste echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y John tuvo que contener un grito de espanto.

Estaba tres veces más delgado que antes. Tenía los labios rotos y ensangrentados. Sus ojos estaban hundidos, y la piel alrededor era roja. Entre abrió sus párpados, dejando ver la pupila dilatada al máximo.

-Lo llevamos con nosotros- sugirió la mujer.

-No.- ordenó el que sujetaba a Sherlock-Hay que divertirnos los últimos días, y luego lo matamos. Tal vez crean que es el asesino del viejo Crawford y que estaba tan demente que decidió suicidarse en el mismo lugar de su crimen- sonrió, enfermo.

-Podríamos hacer una carta- rió el otro tipo, también poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Sherlock.

-¿Nos pasas una jeringa, Bradley?- pidió el primer tipo, a la mujer. Esta, con parsimonia atravesó la sala, contoneándose, y extrajo de un cajón una jeringa. Se la arrojó al tipo.

-Vas a matarlo con tantas dosis, Nicolás- siseó, divertida ante la idea de que su juguete-prisionero muriera.

-¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? No coopera con nuestras fiestas cuando está consiente- rió el llamado Nicolás.

-Eso te excita. Que esté inconsciente ¿verdad?- preguntó el otro tipo.

-En efecto, Raymond-respondió Nicolás, tomando la jeringa, y presionándola en el cuello de Sherlock, quien emitió un quejido débil.

Mi furia me enceguece y antes de que el líquido termine de entrar en el cuerpo de Sherlock he saltado dentro de la sala. Apuntando con mi arma a quién identifico como Raymond. Grito, enrojecido por la ira, y presiono el gatillo.

La bala atraviesa al tipo, y cae muerto al suelo, en un charco de sangre. Trato de darle al otro, pero un golpe seco impacta mi nuca. Me desplomo en el suelo, sintiendo un líquido tibio correr por mi cabeza. Levanto la mirada, y veo a la mujer, Bradley, sosteniendo un grueso tronco de madera.

-Hijo de puta- me dice, pisa mi brazo con su zapado de tacón tan fuerte que escucho mi brazo crujir. Antes de que pueda gritar, me asesta otro golpe en la cabeza, y todo se vuelve oscuro.

Entre abro los ojos, mareado. Una palpitación fastidia mis sentidos, y mi brazo duele horrores. Trato de moverme, pero entiendo entonces que estoy atado a la columna de piedra desde la cual también se extiende una cadena.

Sherlock está ante mí. Todavía drogado, en la misma posición que se encontraba antes.

Se queja, mirándome vagamente, pero no me reconoce.

La puerta cruje a un costado. No debe haber pasado mucho, porque el cuerpo del sujeto al que maté continúa en el suelo. Y Raymond entra en la habitación, seguido de Bradley quién juega con mi arma.

-Bien, doctor Watson, por lo que sé es muy íntimo de esta perra- dice la mujer, tomando a Sherlock por el cabello.

Yo tiemblo, y eso se los confirma.

-Va a observar lo que nosotros cuando mató a nuestro amigo.- dice Raymond, un hombre robusto de cabellos oscuros y piel bronceada, quién solo trae unos pantalones- Este bastardo va a sufrir en consecuencia a eso- señala el cadáver de Nicolás.

Trato de gritar, pero Bradley apunta al cráneo de Sherlock con mi arma, y sonríe.

-Si usted grita, o hace una sola protesta, matamos a este infeliz- propina un golpe seco en la cabeza de Sherlock, y este apenas se queja.

Hasta tanto veo que Raymond ha sacado una llave de su bolsillo y suelta las cadenas de las manos de Sherlock, quién cae de bruces al suelo. Trata de moverse, desesperado. Yo muerdo mis labios para no gritar, para que no lo maten. La mujer, Bradley, sigue apuntándolo.

Comienza una función espantosa. Otra jeringuilla es clavada en el brazo de Sherlock, y este da unas pequeñas sacudidas. Está al borde de convulsionarse a causa de las drogas. Pero es tan vulnerable, que el hombre, Raymond, prepara una fusta con varias púas colgando.

Azota una vez. Sherlock se queja. Azota otra vez.

Cierro los ojos, incapaz de ver y no gritar que me maten a mí, que me golpee a mí en lugar de Sherlock. Lucho contra mis sogas, mi brazo roto no duele tanto como saber que Sherlock está siendo torturado.

Cuando, exhausto, abro los ojos, los azotes han cesado, y la piel de la espalda de Sherlock está bañada en sangre.

Entonces Bradley ríe en carcajadas retorcidas, y Raymond baja sus pantalones. Una enorme erección se frota contra el trasero de Sherlock quien yace consiente pero aturdido, en el suelo.

Contengo mi rabia, tiemblo, lucho con todas mis fuerzas, pero ante mis ojos los penetra, secamente. Sherlock entre abre los ojos, balbucea cosas, y un par de lágrimas surcan sus mejillas.

Lloro, pataleo, pero las sogas son imposibles de zafar. No emito ningún sonido, pues Bradley lo matara si me atrevo a hacerlo.

Aquel hombre gime mientras penetra a un adolorido Sherlock, quién apenas sabe lo que ocurre. Gime, con su asquerosa voz gruesa. Toma a Sherlock por los cabellos y muerde su espalda lastimada. Termina en su interior jadeando en un éxtasis morboso. Quiero estrangularlo con mis propias manos y ver como se retuerce.

¡Maldito! Lo que le han hecho a Sherlock durante tanto tiempo mientras yo traba de "superarlo" es abominable. Me odio. Quiero que Bradley apunte esa maldita arma a mi cabeza y…

Un estruendo estallido irrumpe toda la escena. Dos disparos.

En la puerta están cuatro agentes de inteligencia británica. Uno ha disparado a Raymond, otro a Bradley. Quienes están muertos en el suelo.

Aparece Mycroft en el umbral de la sala, y arroja una exclamación al ver a su hermano en tal estado deplorable, ordena una ambulancia, y en una actitud humana de la cual nunca lo creí capaz, se acerca a Sherlock, tomando la cabeza de su hermano entre sus manos.

Una agente está zafando mis cuerdas y yo trato desesperadamente de no perder el conocimiento, pues la sangre que ha manado de mi cráneo es demasiada.

-Doctor Watson, lamento no haberle hecho caso. Lo siento- se disculpa Mycroft, dirigiéndome una mirada desdichada.

Quiero responder, pero entonces Sherlock abre los ojos, y sus labios pronunciar una sola palabra.

-John…-

Luego vuelto a sumirme en la inconciencia, sin saber si él estaba bien, o si lo último que escucharía de sus labios, sería mi nombre.

Despierto sobresaltado por el infernal pitido de esas máquinas. Me encuentro en una cama de hospital, conectado a varios medidores de pulso y sueros. El cuerpo me duele, y tengo el brazo enyesado.

La noche azul se cuela por la persiana, y un brillo dorado de la ciudad ingresa en corpúsculos que por un segundo me tranquilizan. Después al reparar que mi cráneo está vendado, que todo ha sido real, me incorporo, ignorando el dolor. Arranco los sueros de mi brazo.

Bajo mis pies al frío suelo de baldosa, y camino. Supongo que me han dado morfina, por como la cabeza me da vueltas. Arrastro mis pasos hasta la puerta, lo que parece una eternidad.

Llegó y la abro. La luz del corredor me ciega por un instante, pero continúo. Varias enfermeras corren hacia mí, diciendo que debo volver a la habitación, que he sufrido una grave contusión. Pero las empujo con todas las fuerzas que tiene mi herido cuerpo. Voy en dirección a la puerta que custodian dos agentes británicos, y no hay fuerza en el mundo que me detenga.

Las enfermeras gritan, tratan de sujetarme. Corro. Temiendo desmayarme ante de llegar.

Abro la puerta y los agentes al principio tratan de detenerme, pero cuando grito que tengo que vete, me dejan ingresar. Estás allí, tendido, con parches en el pecho; tu piel es pálida, tus costillas son visibles bajo esta. Tus ojos están hundidos, pero el rítmico sonido de una máquina me indica que estarás bien.

Allí no ha terminado mi misión. En esa estorbosa bata de hospital voy hasta tu lado tomo tu mano, y me siento a tu lado, recostándome en el espacio sobrante de la camilla.

Tus párpados se mueven, tus ojos de pronto me están mirados. La mirada que reflejan aquellos antes hermosos ojos llenos de vida, es de aturdimiento, miedo, pero cuando afianzo nuestras manos juntas, sonríes.

Juro que podría morir en ese instante.

-John…- dices, débil, adolorido-…te amo- musitas.

-No vuelvas a dejarme. Nunca- ruego.

-Nunca- devuelves el apretón de mi mano, y te rodeo con uno de mis brazos. Tiemblas ante mi toque. Asustado. No quiero saber porque el solo roce de otro cuerpo te aterra, pues me causa repulsión lo que esos tipos te hicieron.

Te veo caer presa del sopor y del sueño, pero las facciones de tu rostro se relajan y solo es entonces cuando logro conciliar el sueño, sin preocuparme por nada, pues lo único que importa en este mundo lo tengo entre mis brazos, tiembla como un niño asustado, y me amaba como un idiota como yo no se lo merece.

FIN

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Epílogo

**Porque este par se merecen un epílogo y también porque me cogió inspiración de media noche. **

**Si no les gusta como cierro la historia mátenme *llora* o mejor me dejan un review diciéndome si les gustó o no *sonríe al estilo Sherlock***

**Por favor si algún error se me pasó por alto traten de traducirme**

**Advertencia: Sexo homosexual explicito**

**Epilogo**

**Temores**

Tu cuerpo en una ventana al anochecer, delineándose a contraluz, son una poseía en lo que ahora es nuestra relación. Y siempre lo será. Sin embargo esta vez todo es diferente.

Te amo, sé que me amas, nos tenemos el uno al otro, pero estás asustado.

Han pasado dos meses desde que regresamos de Luxemburgo a Londres, al 221 de Baker Street, y todavía sigues asustado. Recuerdas el dolor de las violaciones, los azotes, y la desesperanza. Así que tiemblas.

Lo único que hemos en las noches es abrazarnos. Hace una semana me diste un beso, pero no hemos llegado a más. Entiendo tu pánico y el por qué has perdido esa decisión felina con la cual lo hicimos la primera vez.

Esperaría por ti la eternidad.

No obstante esa mañana has dicho que querías hacerlo de nuevo. Trate de decirte que yo no estaba desesperado (aunque lo estoy) y que no deseo forzarte a nada. Pero has insistido.

Pensé todo el día en ello. Deduje que no podía ser como nuestra primera vez juntos, pues debías superar el dolor causado, y yo también necesitaba fuerzas para no pensar en cuanto odiaba a los tipos que te hicieron daño.

Por lo tanto, la mejor idea que se me ocurrió, fue rentar una habitación en un bonito hotel cercano, una suite en un vigésimo piso desde el cual se dominan las luces de la ciudad al atardecer.

Y aquí estás ahora, nervioso, de pie en la ventana, desnudo, con tu silueta dibujándose a contraluz, y yo también tiemblo.

Sé que debo dar el primer paso, pues estás aterrado. Voy hasta ti, y te rodeo con mis brazos, por la cintura. Siendo como te tensas, respirando agitado. También yo estoy desnudo. Nuestras pieles se rosan.

-Tranquilo, amor- susurro a tu oído, y siendo como te estremeces. Beso su cuello.

Asientes, incapaz de hablar. Te vuelvo a besar, esta vez descendiendo por tu cuello, hasta tu hombro.

Mis manos viajan desde tu cintura, hasta tus manos y de allí a tu espalda llena de cicatrices. Lanzas un jadeo medio de miedo, medio de asombro, cuando una a una empiezo a besar las marcas de los latigazos.

Cuando me acerco a tu espalda baja dando un lametón, gimes. Eso es buena señal. Vuelvo a subir con una serie de besos, hacia tu oído, donde te susurro unas palabras lindas que salen desde lo más remoto de mí ser.

Vuelvo a rodearte con mis brazos, y vibras en ellos antes de darte vuelta, e inclinarte sobre mi rostro. No me besas, temeroso aun, así que yo atrapo tus labios.

Permanecemos así durante un instante, solo labios contra labios, y las manos sin saber dónde posicionarse. Finalmente tomas la mía y caminamos hacia la cama de sábanas perfectamente tendidas. Me siento en el colchón. Con timidez tú colocas tus piernas rodeando mi cintura, apoyando las rodillas en el colchón.

Nuestras erecciones rozan. Hechas la cabeza hacia atrás y gimes.

Muevo las mías, y escucho más de ese hermoso sonido salir de tus labios que muerdes como si el emitir un sonido fuese prohibido. Coloco mi pulgar en tu labio inferior, haciendo que los entreabras. Gimes fuerte.

Veo tu cuerpo, tan perfecto a la luz de las estrellas, la ciudad, y la luna, y te abrazo. Seguimos con los movimientos de nuestras caderas, pero te abrazo: sentir tu piel sobre la mía es lo que más me llena.

En un momento de excitación ruedo sobre ti, arrojándote entre las almohadas desordenadas, tus cabellos enmarcan tu rostro, y amo esa imagen de ti. Te beso. Esta vez me correspondes, hambriento.

Devoramos nuestros labios, te muerdo suavemente, y jadeas en mi boca. Pero me apartas, no asustado, pero tu rostro demuestra preocupación. Me tomas entre tus manos, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-¿Y Mary?- dices.

Ya hemos hablado de eso. Del bebé falso, de quién era A.G.R.A, y de que la enviaron a Rusia para no condenarla a muerte. De lo obsesiva que se comportó al fingir un embarazo. De que no te dejaría ni por ella ni por nadie.

-Sherlock,- acaricio tu cabello y repaso con mis dedos tus pómulos afilados.-Mary fue un error en mi vida, un intento de no aceptar la realidad. Un intento de buscar algo perfecto cuando lo que deseas está justo frente a mis ojos-.

-¿Lo que deseas?- inquirió Sherlock.

-Lo que amo- corrigió John- Amo a un maldito sociópata altamente funcional- digo, en un susurro ronco que hace que Sherlock me bese mientras el frenesí de nuestras caderas aumenta.

Entre besos, caricias, y movimientos de mi mano alrededor de la erección de Sherlock, él me ha rodeado con sus largas piernas, dejando mi miembro justo en su entrada.

-Sherl- susurro al ver como cierra los ojos con miedo al sentirme allí.

Llevo mis dedos a su boca, y con temor los lame. Está decidido, pero el dolor le aterra.

-Relájate- jadeo en su oído, penetrándolo con uno de mis dedos.

Aprieta los labios, pero al no sentir dolor abre los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Muevo mi dedo en círculos en su tibio interior, y cuando rozo un punto en especial, gime arqueando la espalda. Inserto un segundo dedo. Esta vez hay una lágrima en el rostro de Sherlock. La beso, y luego atrapo sus labios, a la vez que golpeo ese punto de placer para hacerlo gemir desesperadamente.

Al sentirlo lo suficientemente dilatado, retiro mis dedos, y suspira en modo de queja.

-Sherlock, te amo- digo cuando la punta de mi miembro ingresa a su entrada. Gimo. Y él aprieta las sábanas entre sus dedos-Te amo- entro un poco más, y soporto el quejido de dolor que deja escapar.

Paro consiente de qué está sufriendo. Lo beso, queriendo devorar todas sus penas, y me responde. Entro completamente y grita mordiendo su labio inferior, una vez más sin deseos de gemir.

Vuelvo a abrir sus labios con mi pulgar.

-¡John!- gime finalmente. Me he movido en su interior.

Vuelvo a moverme, esta vez profundo. Grita de placer y clava sus tobillos en mi espalda baja. Sus manos dejaron las sábanas, ahora clavan las uñas en mi espalda. Su cabeza está hundida en las almohadas. Y sujeto su erección moviendo mi mano alrededor de esta al mismo tiempo de mis embestidas.

Rozo su próstata, y grita una palabra inentendible. Rio, gimo, jadeo, y él hace lo mismo, repitiendo mi nombre sin control alguno.

Se corre en mi mano, su cuerpo se mueve espasmódicamente, y yo lo abrazo, besando las cicatrices de su pecho. Entro en su estreches un par de veces más, haciéndolo gemir bajito, y también me corro, besándolo con desespero.

Salgo de él con mucho cuidado, caigo a un lado de la cama, prontamente se acurruca en mi pecho, enredado nuestras piernas bajo las sábanas y tomando mis dedos entre los suyos. Acerco su mano a mi boca y la beso. Siento como sonría contra mi pecho.

-John- dices de pronto, animado. Te extiendes hacia la mesa de noche, al pie de la cual has dejado tu maleta. Miro arrugando el entrecejo, lo que extraes, pero no tengo idea de que es hasta que lo miro.

Un lirio.

-Gracias-. Te beso, colocando el lirio en la almohada. Mis labios se mueven despacio, los tuyos apenas si lo haces.

El calor de nuestros cuerpos mitiga el frío del invierno. El escuchar nuestros corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo de calma. Y saber que al fin eres mío, me regocija.

Te amo, Sherlock, nunca he estado más seguro de otra cosa; pienso, mientras te beso con fervor.

Era como nuestro primer beso que creí el último, mismo que resultó ser el comienzo de este, nuestro amor.

**Gracias por leer. Estaré subiendo más fics por ahí muajajajaj**


End file.
